


New Year's Resolution

by AwatereJones



Series: Miracles [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Revenge, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So Christmas Miracle was ended with questions still there, this might help with that. Ianto's New Year's Resolution was to grow a pair and stop being afraid. From now on he was going to run towards the danger. With this attitude and the backing of a good man in a Great Coat, Ianto is about to find out more about his sister's murder than the cops did. You asked... i try my best
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Miracles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075652
Comments: 47
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

The ground was starting to thaw as Winter gave up her wiles and let spring peek out from under her white petticoats. Ianto loved this time of year the promise of new life, new year and new beginnings. With the snow melting he had found a little garden hiding beneath it all, the front yard maybe not as tended as his would have been but he could clearly see that Rhiannon had attempted some domesticity here. He stood with his had son his hips looking at the front of the house and the few green tips alluding to spring bulbs deciding to adhere to her vision by making this front yard pretty.

This decided, he headed to the local garden centre in Rhia's SUV where he soon had a trolley wandering along randomly choosing colour for the front yard, as well as realizing he was starting to develop the back as well. Oh well… why not? Some large planters and potting mix later, he was driving home loaded to the gunnels with everything he needed to ensure a display of pride.

Arriving home, he unpacked the SUV and started to place the pottles in the areas where they would find themselves rooted soon enough, pausing to consider the fact that he had driven the large SUV instead of his Austin Martin without fear today.

Felt good.

He was getting the hang of this right?

He was working away when he felt a shadow falling over him, sitting back on his heels to turn and find the elderly lady from across the street watching him from the sidewalk.

"Hello Ma'am" he said politely "Nice day for it?"

"Are those petunias?" she asked rudely.

"Yes. I have petunias, violas and some pansies. Over there is lobelia and granny bonnets." Ianto said calmly, knowing she ws not deliberately being rude as Jack had warned him that she was a little cranky since her husband passed away a couple of years back.

"Any white?" she asked.

Ianto rose and brushed his hands on his pants, then walked over to the pottles "Why… I have got mixed pottles as I could not decided the colours so yes, some are white. Are you in need of white ones madam?"

"Can ya spare them?"

"Of course, I over-purchased like a kid in a candy store" Ianto smiled softly "How about I sort the white ones and bring them over then you can tell me where you would like them planted. My bones are younger than yours, I do not mind getting on my hands and knees for you… as long as there is no dominatrix thing going to happen, I am a taken man ya know."

She stared at him long and hard then snorted softly as her mouth twitched and he saw the first spark of amusement.

"I also have white in the lobelia packs, would you like some of that too?" he asked.

"Yes… please young man" she said with delight.

"Please, call me Ianto. Welsh, like me sister was" Ianto smiled wider as he watched her eyes roam the garden "I shall be over directly."

"My late husband served in Britain in the war ya know" she blurted out "Air force. Loved it, we used to visit every second year for our holidays… on our youth."

"Ah, well now. Memories of a better time" Ianto agreed and she suddenly turned, abruptly ending the conversation to potter back across the road with her back hunched over muttering to herself about the White Cliffs of Dover in the morning light.

Ianto watched until she was safely across the small cul-de-sac's road then he crouched to sort out his colours. He kept a few white but gave the bulk of it to her, it seems to be her preferred colours for her garden that looked like it would be nice as blues, greys and white. Cold and old fashioned. After considering, he slipped in a few brightly coloured plants yet to flower knowing he could pretend innocence when her garden exploded anyway.

Why not.

She looked like she needed something to brighten her life.

.

.

"So… you spent the afternoon gardening someone else's front yard? Toshiko was laughing as she shook her head, Jack sitting on the sofa reading as Ianto video-called his friends for his favorite chair.

"She was lonely. Once she got over the shock of my invasion she became a lovely old dear. Showed me photos of her husband and their trips to the UK. No kids. Shame, right? She said she was never blessed, why living here was so lovely with all the families. Now there is only the three houses left… it's getting lonely." Ianto shrugged "apparently the one at the end to the cul-de-sac sold about a month before Rhia's death. The moved out the week of. Some company has been edging aroid sniffing for the land around this area."

Jack looked up from his book "Gray said something about that. Some company getting pushy for the place but they were not selling."

"Damn straight!" Ianto agreed "I love it here, the nature reserve behind us is lovely for walking the dog. I am not selling!"

"Wait" Jack said as he lowered the paper to his lap "what dog?"

* * *


	2. who has been knocking on your door?

"Missus Franks?" Ianto called as he stepped up the back steps of the elderly lady's house and the door swing open in welcome, her face shining with delight.

"There you are darling, did she get it?" she gushed, reaching out the grab his arm and yank him into her house like he might not make it otherwise.

"Yes. She will definitely be one of the main singers in the play" Ianto said with a wide grin, "She wanted that main part but once I explained the work involved with learning lines and such, the fact it might mean the new doggie might not get her attention, she totally forgot about the lead, being in the chorus was perfect."

"Ahhhh, he caved?"

"Yes. He now knows a dog might be a good idea for the kids" Ianto laughed, settling in the chair he usually sat in and he frowned as he saw a letter she had screwed up on the coffee table. "I everything OK?"

"That company again, offering me money I don't need, to give up the only thing I have left of my dear departed husband" she huffed, slamming own the tea pot "they just don't give up."

"They've still not irritated me but then… if they are sending letters to Gray and Rhiannon the Harkness Gamily Lawyer will be getting them as we rerouted the mail" Ianto frowned "I need to ask him, I guess."

These people are leeches, pushing and pushing. One by one the houses sold around us, only us left now she said with such raw sorrow "The Turners caved… I guess you will be the next to accept the offer the next to leave. Then only me left"

"Oh no, I have no intention of leaving this place. This is the children's home!" Ianto assured her, "Besides. I don't do well with bullies. The more they push the more I dig in like a little sod!"

"Good because I will never sell either!" she said with a nod of her head.

"Rhiannon never said anything to me about this, I guess she just hoped it would blow over"

"Oh they were pushing her. She said they would not sell, she hated bullies and this was her first real home with the kids. They did love one another you know, he was a lovely man" she stopped talking and fiddled with the table cloth before saying quietly "and the older brother… seems… kind."

"We are still finding our feet as a couple…god…hate that word, so narrow of a word for such a big thing isn't it? I am trying not to be too cloying or over analytical on this… I am trying to let it naturally progress to whatever it will be." Ianto shrugged. He looked again at the screwed up letter and the envelope beside it, frowning as he knew he had seen that logo before. On papers he had scooped from a drawer in the bedroom into a suitcase to free up the drawer.

He begged his leave, politely and with a flourished kiss to her hand that always made her blush with delight. Not many gentlemen out there these days but she knew this one was a sweetheart.

Ianto headed home and the sound of Jack calling out as he entered with the kids told Ianto he had been in the bedroom's walk in wardrobe for over three hours going over things. Jack entered the bedroom and looked around, then heard shuffling. He went into the doorway of the 'robe and looked in to find Ianto on the floor surrounded by piles of paperwork, his face full of anger.

"Tiger?"

"Look at this" Ianto thrust a letter at him and Jack took it, reading an offer on the house that made him whistle softly with surprise.

"Shit, that's more than it's worth" he finally said.

"Just over twice the Government Valuation actually" Ianto confirmed "They really wanted this place!"

"Who?" Jack looked at the letter again.

"Well… from what I can work out, they are a construction company of some sort that has been quietly purchasing places in this cul-de-sac for the last twelve months. They want it bad, their strong-arming getting more advanced as time went by. Gossip is that one of the families said no on any terms as it was built by the grandfather or something and then suddenly the man lost his job and was forced to relocate. Tried to rent the place out so they could come back but strangely… the bank foreclosed on a loan and it was sold before he had a chance to pay it off. Stinky, messy" Ianto had clippings as well and Jack crouched to look at them.

"Where did you get these, you gossip whore?"

"Rhiannon and Gray had been collecting them. This is all from their bottom drawer. They were keeping track of everything, receiving offers and declining them. This last letter is a little… pushy" Ianto handed it over and Jack scanned it with growling alarm as it more or less said that they would get this house one way or another.

Jack looked up from the letter and knew Ianto had found something that could change everything.


	3. better safe than sorry

"I don't mean to sound… I mean you did a thorough job and I do appreciate that but… there was nothing taken and no other rooms hit?" Ianto asked as he sat opposite the Detective In Charge.

"No, as we said, they burst in, shot them both and on seeing they had the wrong room… bolted without completing their mission" Detective Hayes said with a nod of his head.

"Or they DID compete it" Ianto said as he sighed, rubbing his face. "Look… a construction company is strong-arming people in the cul-de-sac where Gray and Rhiannon set up their home. People forced out with ludicrous offers that turn to threats and pushing. One guy was arrested and sent to jail as the assessor for the company said he attacked her and even though there was no evidence, the judge agreed. The judge that is a shareholder in the company. When the man proved his innocence he found he had lost his job and the house was sold by the distraught wife that had been convinced of his guilt."

"What?"

Ianto laird out the paperwork showing the houses in the street, all but two now purchased and the amounts they were worth, the amounts actually paid and the ways they got each house. By the time he was done two more detectives were in the room as well, going over the clippings and Ianto's own research from the library and town planning that showed what Ianto had known would be hidden in the paperwork if ya knew where to look.

"So… the highway is changing to sweep along the main road on the outer grass burm of the cul-de-sac?" one of the detectives said, a blonde middle aged woman with intelligent eyes "They intend building a bloody mall. These building plans already in the pipeline shows no houses in this street, the street no longer a cul-de-sac but a through fare… hell. We have a reason to look at this case again."

"We assumed that it was a random thing but none of us knew about this. This is a game changer" another detective agreed "Doctor Jones... thank you for this. We will move forward with this."

"I will let you know if I find out anything more. They have yet to approach me, I am interested to see if they have been trying to contact my sister after their deaths. The lawyer is getting all the mail and I am heading there now" Ianto rose and one of the detectives rose as well, pulling his jacket off the back of his chair.

"I will come with"

"Demsey, you drive him"

"Sir."

.

.

.

"So... the last letter was one week before their deaths and the offer was for more than the place was worth but… if you read the last paragraph…." The lawyer peered at it and then read to loud "It is in both of our best interests to come to an agreement. It is getting imperative that we secure this as soon and if you continue to refuse our offers we will have to think of another way, shame for things to get nasty."

"Nasty" Ianto repeated softly "Well… a bullet to the forehead is pretty fucking nasty if ya ask me."

Jack had arrived from his afternoon flight lesson while they were talking and he leaned over to look at the letters "Nothing since their deaths? They did not release their names so… how did they know to stop writing to them?"

"Ah… bingo!" Dempsey pointed at Jack with delight "Good point Captain."

Ianto felt sick as he sat looking at the letters, Jack sitting back as he drummed his fingers o the table then said "Time I taught you to shoot, Ianto."

"I know how to use a gun" Ianto said, surprising him "What? I was never a shrinking violet. When you are at a Health Camp for underprivileged bastards you learn all sorts of things like rock climbing, tent building, mountaineering… and clay shooting."

"Well… look at you!" Jack grinned "Come on. I don't like this, I don't like any of this and I want you and the kids safe. "

"Agreed"

.

.

.

Turns out Ianto was a great shot, also comfortable with more than one form of firearm and Jack felt confident as he and Ianto placed the guns around the house in locked drawers that only a palm print could unlock.

"You know… it's nice that you are rich" Ianto said conversationally "We can afford all this crap"

"I know… the motion sensors are almost up … no one can move outside without us knowing it and no one can get in after we push the panic button that will lock this place down tighter than a mermaid's arse."

"I hope to never have to use one but… I do feel safer having them so close" Ianto agreed "The kids can't get at them."

"No. Just you and me. It doesn't even look like we have gun safes, these drawers like any others in the dressers" Jack was pleased with his little spy gadgets and Ianto was happy to let him preen.

After all… these were what Ianto needed to protect his family.

At all costs.


	4. knock not... fuc off

Ianto knew they would come sooner or later and as the woman stood on the doorstep in her tight formfitting suit and wide red smile he felt nothing but anger. Here we go.

"Hello there, I take it you are Mister Jones?"

"No" Ianto replied, deciding to play dumb to see how far this can go. They want to fuck with him? Cool, game on.

"Oh. I thought… so… are you house sitting the place?" she canted her head to one side, her smile still in place as her hair bounced on her shoulder.

"No"

She blinked, her smile fading slightly as she looked at him quizzically "So… may I ask who you are?"

"No, you may not."

Her smile was gone as she stepped back and glared at him, looking past him into the house "OK… this is how it goes. You let me in and I will overlook the fact you are illegally squatting in this house. Hold me back and I WILL make you sorry"

"Ah…. No!" Ianto folded his arms, leaning back slightly to look down his nose in a way he knew was both intimidating and insulting.

She blinked, suddenly on the back foot as she looked at him again, opening her mouth to snarl but the man who had been in the car waiting had removed himself from said vehicle and walked up behind her and as she lent to threaten Ianto more the man stepped around her and offered his hand "Hello there. I am George Rickman."

"Ianto Jones" Ianto replied just as politely and she exploded.

You said you were not him, how the fuck…"

"Rachel!" Rickman snarled, swinging to face her "I listened to the exchange and not once did you ask him if he was Ianto Jones, I am thinking that you were the one not using the correct terminology here. Am I right…. Doctor?"

"Yes" Ianto smiled at him, so they did do homework after all "Is it Doctor Jones."

She opened her mouth then closed it with anger as she now saw the loophole he had been using to fuck with her. Rickman continued to speak "Doctor Jones, can we talk to you about the sale opportunity we were talking to your sister and her husband about before their tragic deaths. We were close to a settlement that would ensure the college funds of their children and…"

"No"

"Look, we have a right to..."

"…to get the fuck off our property" a new voice joined the conversation and the two visitors turned to find Jack on the porch behind them, groceries in his arms and a look of pure anger "Ianto is not letting you in, I am not letting you in so fuck off and any further communication is to be through our lawyers."

Rickman nodded, taking the woman by the arm and steering her towards the car but Ianto knew better, stepping out to watch the woman shake her arm free, say something scathing and take off across the road. Ianto let his teaching voice resonate around the empty neighborhood as he bellowed "And leave her alone too!"

They turned to stare at him with surprise as he placed his hands firmly on his hips and then both got into the car and drove off.

"Wow. Big voice there partner" Jack giggled as the front door opened to the other house and the elderly lady peeked out with a little wave. Ianto waved back and she retreated with a slam of the door.

"Fuckers" Ianto muttered, and then he looked down and saw the envelope on the edge of the step. Jack followed his gaze and both men looked at one another with apprehension, then Jack picked up the envelope and opened it, looking inside to find another letter addressed the 'Home Owner' from the company.

"How much this time?"

Jack turned the paper and Ianto felt a spike of annoyance as Jack replied "Less than their last offer to Rhia and Gray. So they are confident that we don't talk then… surely…."

"What?" Ianto asked as he watched Jack stand there turning the paper over in his hands.

"Just a sec" Jack said, thrusting the letter at Ianto before taking off and Ianto shrugged, heading back inside to get the snacks ready for when the kids get home from school. That done, he walked into the living room to find Jack with a strange contraption in his hands waving it about.

"Cariad?"

"Bugs" Jack said flatly "Just checking."

"And?"

"Looks clean" Jack lowered the device with a huff, "But… there are still the phone lines. Could be piggybacked ya know."

"So… if I were to call you for some phone sex…"

Jack swung to look at Ianto and roared with mirth as he strode over to pull him in for a kiss "you know DOCTOR Jones, you are a saucy minx."

"Only for you, my captain" Ianto simpered, enjoying the silliness after a moment of such seriousness.

"I will contact a few people I know… on my cell phone so they can't listen in if the phone lines are corrupted… I will soon find out if we are under surveillance or whatever. They don't need to physically have stuff in here, they can listen in with long distance mics" Jack said as he rubbed Ianto's back "I am paranoid but… Rhiannon and Gray are dead for no apparent reason than wrong place wrong time. IF what we fear is true… then they were exactly where they were expected to be."

"I don't like this at all" Ianto admitted, leaning into the man he had come to love in a way he had never thought possible in such a short space of time.

"Me neither sweetheart."


	5. trust your gut

Something was wrong, Ianto could feel it in the air. A great believer in listening to the cosmos, he walked out the front door to stand in the front yard, looking around like a spaceship might be landing or a meteor shower was imminent. The feeling intensified and he frowned, turning to look back at his own house for signs of gremlins on the roof or something.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he swung back around to find a man standing across the road staring at him. He knew this was not a son or grandson, he knew damned well that Missus Franks had no children, only a distant niece she never spoke to since money was loaned and never repaid years ago.

Ianto considered then remembered that new year's resolution. He started to stride across the road with a look of determination but the man bolted, heading out through the back yard towards the main road and Ianto slowed with confusion as to why he would do that. Then he felt alarm, running for the house and around the back, inside the screen door to call out to his friend.

No reply.

He found her on the floor in the living room, face down and prone. He feared the worst, his heart in his throat as he gently turned her and found to his relief that she was still alive. "Come on old girl"

He started to work on her, checking for the usual things and he called 911 while starting to check her pulse. He started CPR even though there was a weak pulse, not trusting it. Soon an ambulance was there and she was loaded up, the paramedic telling him he may have just saved her life as the heart attack was a nasty one.

He secured the house and headed home to find Jack had come home and was waiting for him. They talked about what had happened and Jack went to the security cameras, finding a grainy shot of the man that had been too far away for a good look.

"He knows we have cameras" Jack said after a while, "Like I thought… they are watching us."

"He was in that house, I know he was. He scared her or threatened her or… I don't know what. Any further down a rabbit hole and I would have checked for hypodermic punctures or something" Ianto shuddered.

"Hey, you got there. She is OK, you did the job" Jack soothed, hugging Ianto to him as he wondered about Ianto's thoughts. He was not far off Jack's own except in Jack's mind, that man may have had a gun. Ianto could have walked towards a killer.

"Go to the hospital and check on her, I will get the kids and boring them home" Jack assured Ianto "Go on, she only likes you and will give the poor staff hell."

"Yeah, I will pack a little bag and take to her. Yes" Ianto was still shaken but now regaining his spine as Jack hugged him tightly. Yes. Focus, move forward. Do not dwell… move with purpose.

Ianto headed over the road and soon found her suitcase, packed it with a few things hoping she would forgive him for touching her underthings and then as an afterthought he added a photo album that was by her bed and the framed portrait of her and her dead husband. Comfort, right? He packed a half read book with a ratty bookmark in it, looked at the old nightgowns and robes then sighed checking the sizes with a click of his tongue.

He drove to the hospital after stopping at a mall to purchase some new things for her and entered the room she was in to find her sitting up in the bed going right off about the horrible hospital robe.

"Now, now. Frankie, behave yourself!" Ianto scolded handing over the parcel "Here, I know you like pink."

She opened it and made a small noise of delight as she found the matching nightgown and robe, a pair of quaint fluffy slippers and even a lovely cardy for her to wear while sitting up in the bed that all looked sooo expensive.

"This is terrible" she huffed.

"I know… awful. I may have to write a terse letter…not wait… you screw those up you heathen" he huffed back and she laughed softly, holding out a hand to him as he settled to comfort her and assure her that everything was OK. The house locked up and secure.

"He was horrible" she finally said after a while, "looming over me telling me he was going to get me put in a home, take my house."

"From the Company?"

"Yes. Never seen him before but he felt so… wrong." She shuddered.

"We got a picture of him off our cameras, Jack is looking into it with some of his friends in the business, don't worry. A few of the ex-military make interesting security and I know Jack will do everything he can to sort this out" Ianto crooned "You just settle down and stop being such a diva."

She snorted, and then said "my cat?"

"Already over at mine no doubt, the soft touch of a man feeding her too much" Ianto rolled his eyes as they both knew Jack enticed that cat to their place every chance he got while still pretending he did not like animals much.

Now more than ever, Ianto wanted that dog.


	6. burning down the house

It was two nights later, the night before she was due to come home that it happened.

Yeah, you all knew it was going to happen even if the players here had no idea and the soft flickering light woke the dog on the floor by the bed, her soft chuffing of warning woke Ianto first, sitting up in the bed to frown an wonder what the hell that was. Then he knew too.

"FIRE!" he yelled, racing downstairs as he pulled on a robe, Jack grunting and sitting up blearily, his horror slamming home as he heard the front door crash against the side of the house with the force of Ianto's exit and he ran to the window to see Ianto running across the street to the Franks house that was well engulfed.

Shit.

They called the fire service and watched it burn, unable to do anything as it had been too far along to save anything. Thank god she was not home. Ianto crouched and hugged the dog, a large long haired German Sheppard mix that was almost black if not for the deep chocolate accents. Apparently, this monster thing had been trained for the police force but had proven a bad fit as she would not stay on command if she thought her handler was in trouble, breaking the command each time she could not see him. Ianto did not see that as a negative, already in love.

"Early days, but looks like it was set" the fire chief said to a police officer nearby and Ianto turned his head to listen as the fire chief went on to say the fire was deliberately lit in the living room and accelerant was used to train it up the stairs so the second floor was doused as well. They had managed to put it out before the place collapsed but the damage was severe enough that it would not be livable. The structure was intact as it had good bones, but the smoke damage permeated the parts the fire hadn't.

Ianto looked over at Jack who was also listening with a grim look on his face, and then they both headed home.

"Jack… I don't like this" Ianto said once they were inside, the kids sleeping through the entire thing. The dog settled near David's bed as the men left the door cracked for her. Yeah… Jack was smitten too.

"Me neither. This is… me neither. I think we need to upgrade security more than just Janet and now we are all that is here… what?" Jack asked as Ianto blanched.

"It's not Janet! This is not Rocky Horror Picture Show! I told you… Her name was Francine so now she is Fanny! As in Myfanwy!" Ianto scolded at the same argument they were 'mock' having since getting the dog, then he slumped as she added "Missus Franks, I… how do I tell her?"

"Go now, go to her and tell her before some uniform does. Make sure she is OK" Jack nodded "Insurance… all of that. Get what you need and we will get things going for her."

"Yes" Ianto agreed, kissing Jack and then going to get dressed for a terrible task ahead. That poor old girl had everything… an entire life in that house. Gone.

.

.

.

"Just like that."

"I am so sorry… it looks like arson, deliberately done and… I am so sorry" Ianto sighed.

"Bastards"

"Is there anything I can do? Insurance company?"

"No, it's OK. My Lawyer was here earlier today and is due back in the morning with some papers for me… he can deal with it all" she said and then her bottom lip quivered.

"You will come home to me" Ianto said firmly "We have room, you will come home and we will sort things out. You can rebuild, maybe a lovely little kitset house, that one was so big for you to manage… maybe even one of those bungalows with a glass conservatory? A huge indoor garden?"

She smiled as she knew he was trying to help but really this was such a shock she needed time to let it sink in. Ianto left, promising to return the next day to take her home and she found herself agreeing.

Ianto went home to sort a room for her as his anger burned more fiercely than the house had.

.

.

.

Jack had gone with Ianto, the kids at school. He was ready carry everything as Ianto fussed on her and to find the room empty was a shock for them both. Ianto found a passing nurse "Excuse me. Missus Franks? I am her neighbor, come to take her home."

"Oh. I am so sorry. Missus Franks… she had a fall and broke her hip this morning. Unfortunately the shock was so severe… I am sorry love. She died." The nurse said gently "her heart."

Ianto stared at her with mute shock.

"Where is she? We need to see her!" Jack said with that demanding voice of one used to being in charge "Where did she go?"

"Morgue"

Jack pulled Ianto along and they found the morgue, then Jack did some demanding again, then they got to see the poor woman laying there in the pretty gown she had clutched with glee.

Ianto wept as he held her cool hand and wished she had been stronger. Jack crouched and looked at her long and hard, then straightened up as the coroner entered the room to look at them with interest "Are you next of kin?"

"Sort of. Her neighbors… her friends" Ianto said as he stroked the hand.

"She died quickly, massive heart attack" the man assured Ianto.

"And this bruising here?" Jack pointed, "Her upper arms. Who did that?"

The man made a noise and looked at them, "Well... that was not there when she came down so quite recent to only form now…. it looks like someone grabbed her by the upper arms and tried to… lift her? Maybe this happened as she was dying?"

"No, she broke her hip and died on the floor. These happened recently so… how do you explain it? Cameras in the room?" Jack was all business and they looked up the footage from the security cameras in the lobby outside the room that showed a man enter the room, a struggle as she was lifted bodily from the bed and thrown to the floor, then the man knelt and paced something over her mouth.

"Oh my god" the coroner said softly "She was murdered."

"OK. Now we have something they have to look at" Ianto said as the man looked up and the camera caught him with the same expression he had held when standing across the road not so long ago.

The Company Man.


	7. waking the monster

The detectives had left with copies of the camera footage from both Ianto and Jack's house as well as the hospital and stills showing the same man. Ianto was almost frantic now, his fears confirmed that his sister had not died in a random event like they were being told.

This had been a premeditated murder. Not wrong place at wrong time… it had all been exactly as the Company had set it up. The hotel had also now confirmed that the couple had booked in with a gift card telling them that they had won the night's accommodation in a competition neither of them remembered entering, laughing about it.

Shame he never thought to tell the police in the first place, at least now they saw the connections. Ianto was more than angry, he and Jack were to that white rage point where they were so calm it was unnerving as they secured the house and agreed that the kids should stay at the Harkness House for a while, much to Jack's mother's delight.

Jack went to take them to his parent's house as Ianto sat and tried to calm himself down a bit, too much happening too fast. The dog pressing against his leg in an affectionate attempt to calm him was sweet… even if she was shedding. A knock at the door had him jumping and he answered with a pistol at his hip just in case. The man was an older gent, suited and briefcase in hand. Ianto knew instinctively that this was a lawyer and he let him in without a word, leading him to the table where he offered tea or coffee.

"Tea if you please Doctor Jones" the man said as he settled and opened his briefcase "I am the legal representative for Caroline Franks, your neighbor across the way."

"Oh" OK, that was a surprise. Ianto settled with a cup of tea each to listen as he informed Ianto that the dear old woman had signed everything to Ianto, making him the sole beneficiary of her will.

"But… why. I mean, there is that niece…"

"Disowned for a reason. No, Frankie was adamant, this was a done deal and she would have been delighted to know you didn't expect it" he smiled "She was so fond of you."

"As was I of her" Ianto rubbed his face, and then he pondered before asking "This will. Does anyone else know?"

"No. She only finalized it the day before yesterday, yesterday to sign and today was going to be when I gave her a copy for her records. Sorry… I did not come here to upset you" he frowned and Ianto felt a tear rolling down his face.

"Sorry… my sister and her husband owned this house … Refused to sell. They were murdered… she refused to sell… she was murdered. We are the only ones left now… all the other houses are sold or gone… those bastards killed her because she was in the way. A lovely woman who should have been allowed to live the rest of her life in the house her husband and she made a home." Ianto sat back and drummed his fingers on the table.

"Well, the house may be too far gone but the land is yours now to do with as you please, as will be the insurance money for the house." The lawyer rose and Ianto saw him out, watching him drive off as he pondered the strange reality he was finding himself in lately.

All connected.

.

.

"Right, which do you like more?" Jack asked, watching as Ianto went over the guns on the table where their kids usually eat. Ianto didn't feel the least bit afraid as he picked a small pug nosed number that would fit in a pocket of his jacket. It would not show and he would more than likely not need it but at the same time, he would feel safer.

"Are the kids OK?"

"Are you kidding? You know mom, she has activates all sorted for the kids whether they like it or not. They are just pissed that the dog didn't go with them" Jack laughed "I will take them to school each morning with Fanny in the car for a cuddle so they can see we didn't starve her to death overnight, then drop them off… maybe we can stay for the evening meal? Make the kids feel a little more secure? And Mom would love to fuss on you too."

"Maybe, I do not want to leave this house unattended or we might have our own fire" Ianto replied, "I am not happy about this at all."

"Well… we could ask John to move into the spare room for a few days, be here when we can't be?" Jack offered, knowing Ianto didn't really like the man he had met briefly but Ianto nodded. Needs must and if Jack trusted this gargantuan arsehole… Ianto would too. You don't have to like someone to be polite right?

Jack went to get the phone and call John, leaving Ianto to ponder the fact the Company would be focusing their full wrath on them now. Would they be ready for a bum fight? Really? Clearly the Company had no idea how determined and stubborn both of these men were and as Ianto started to head down to the basement he knew they would be sorry once they realized they had bitten off more than they can possibly chew.

And he would be there to watch them choke.


	8. something stirs the monster

Ianto felt a bit safer as the flood lights lit their yard and he knew Jack would not sleep as he settled into the chair to watch over the place, John Hart in another chair absently clicking a cigarette lighter open and closed.

Ianto went to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, torn between catching some sleep and sitting up as well. He had a feeling nothing was going to happen tonight, or not tomorrow night either. But soon.

The dog watched him silently in agreement.

.

.

.

"But Jack, they didn't kill Rhiannon and Gray in the dead of night in their own home, they did it in broad daylight in a strange place" Ianto argued as Jack and John settled for a second night of guard duty.

"Can't we just get another bloody dog that actually barks if something is out there and get some sleep?" Jack shot back "That dog was supposed to be for that but clearly she thinks she is your personal bodyguard, never says peep."

Ianto sighed as he agreed "They might not try anything for weeks. How fair is that on the kids? Your parents love them but their place is here… and they miss the dog, even if you say it is not theirs."

"He's right Jax. They will not come when they know we are waiting" John agreed with the man who still surprised him.

"Well… until this is sorted out neither of us is to be unarmed. I know… I know you don't' like that but this is America and we have a right to bear arms. OK? That little snub in your pocket. Please Ianto, for me." Jack begged.

"Yes Cariad, of course" Ianto assured him, relieved that they could go back to some pretense at a normal life.

.

.

.

Ianto was not sure how to feel about the new element in his life as John calmly followed him around the grocery store like it was no big deal, the gun in the shoulder holster so blatant especially when John touched it and glared at someone in the same aisle. Ianto went to pay and knew something was happening as he tried to watch the young boy standing nearby fiddling with the front pocket of his bright red hoodie.

"Buddy… don't" John said softly "I WILL shoot you if you bring that out."

The boy looked at John and his hand that was halfway out of his pocket slid back in as the boy stepped back towards the door. Ianto turned to watch as the boy then proceeded to exit the store turning left and disappearing from sight.

"Did he have a knife or a gun?" Ianto asked as he placed his basket on the counter.

"Not sure, I think he ws gonna rob the place, I changed his mind. After all, he doesn't look like a Hitman to me" John snorted.

"No, they always dress in black right?" Ianto snarked and John sniggered softly as he saw why Jack liked this guy. He was quick.

The shop keeper was appalled as he listened, glancing at the retreating figure as it disappeared around the glass window and he knew the men were telling the truth. He was about to be robbed. Ianto was then left blushing furiously as he argued that he wanted to pay, the poor shop keeper pushing the groceries at him for free.

They got home and Ianto was cooking when jack arrived home with the kids, racing inside as they excitedly gushed to Ianto that they were getting a dog too since he doesn't share! Ianto smiled as he pretended he was not sure about a shedding thing in his clean house (or that he was not annoyed with Jack for again saying Fanny was just Ianto's) as the kids wailed and John laughed with Jack as they watched him make the kids beg, promising to look after the dog.

John was about ready to plead as well, the kids so convincing with those puppy dog eyes and clasped hands as Jack wandered about eating the snacks Ianto had made. Then John realized he was allowed to as well, finding this man's amazing talent for mixing foods and making some taste bud blowing creations.

"OK, he's a keeper" John whispered to Jack.

"Yeah… mine" Jack said firmly.

.

.

.

Ianto stood eyeballing the man on the front doorstep. One he had not seen before but the stench of Company wafted off him in waves like a cheap cologne.

"Mis.. Doctor Jones. If I may have a moment of your time, I would like to discuss the …"

"Not for sale. Either place" Ianto said firmly, pointing across the street to the blackened charred remains "I am not selling."

"Unfortunate about the dear lady, perhaps her next of kin…."

"I inherited" Ianto said as abruptly as he could "I own both this and that side. Right across the entrance to the cul-de-sac. Mine, all mine and I am not selling. You are trespassing and if you do not remove yourself I will be forced to release the Kraken."

"The… you have a dog already?"

Ah. There is it. They _are_ listening in somehow. Fanny so quiet and unassuming, never leaving the house except in the boot of the SUV therefore unseen …. They did not know she was there but knew the kids were getting one did they? Ianto felt instant rage, overpowering the polite gene and he reached into the pocket of his cardigan , revealing the little Snub Nose and holding it up so the man can see "THIS is Kraken. She has a large bite to her… so fuck off."

The man paled and stepped back with alarm as Ianto said softly as his polite smile never changed "I will feckin end you mister, I will cut your throat and piss in the slit so you vomit my urine. Bwystfil eats what he kills."

The man turned and ran for the car as Ianto waved merrily, knowing he was on notice.

Game on.

Later John would watch the doorbell footage and chortle softly as he saw the man Jack loves for what he truly was… a Wolf in sheep's clothing that recognizes a jackal a mile away.


	9. rolling

The police were there soon after, asking for his take on the conversation and Ianto feigned confusion as he explained that this man came to the door asking for money or something, a real letch who asked him if he was home alone and made sexual advances scaring him. "I told him my husband was coming home soon and he had to go away. I do… my goodness… I think I cussed and told him to… oh dear… bugger off… is that bad? I didn't set my dog on him, although she was raring to go! I call her my Kraken, like a monster from the deep… look at her."

They were taken with the wide eyed routine and sweet old man cardigan, as many people have been in his past and Ianto was the master of 'Bambi' as Rhiannon used to call these acts. They assured him that nasty man would be told to leave him alone, that now they knew he has scared Ianto like this, a soft little Welshman, they would trespass the man from the property.

"That's the thing. I own both sides of the street" Ianto said letting his lip wobble a bit, "I think he was over there too, in my poor dead darling Auntie's place as well."

So… trespassed from the entire street. Fucker. How do you like that? Your company might on the land either side of me but I own your arse! Can't wait forever for the storm to come.. sometimes, you need to do a little dance. Ianto was satisfied with the shitstorm he was stirring. NOW it was time for the kids to see their grandparents for the weekend.

.

.

"Shit. You really threatened him?" Jack asked with admiration as Ianto nodded. John confirmed it with glee.

"And they can't' do anything without it without showing that they have some way of hearing our conversations in the house" John laughed "Poor bastards can come if they want. We have enough guns here to kill all of them in the road like dirty dogs!"

Jack turned to glare at him but Ianto knew what he was doing and joined in "Well… we will be ready come nightfall. If they don't come before then… we will have ever thin set up then!"

"Yeah. They are too stupid to hit hard and fast before we can get things set up. By six tonight we will be invincible." John giggled, jack finally catching on as he looked between the two of them.

"Well.. John and me are going to get the stuff now. Will you be Ok on your own? They will not know we have both gone if John hides in the back seat!" Jack said loudly.

"OK… just… hurry. You know I have anxiety" Ianto said with a pout, "last time I was a mess on the floor gasping for breath like it was a bloody heart attack. These panic attack things are so embarrassing. If anyone knew… god! I almost wet meself!"

"I love you" Jack blurted, not part of the thing what was really going on but knowing this was a master plan. Although they were playing out this fake thing so those listening in thought they had the upper hand it really pushed home the fact that he had found his soul mate. Ianto kissed him and pushed him towards the door.

"Go on you two… just be quick!" Ianto said, letting jack head out to place a blanket on the back seat over some pillows, then drive off like a mad thing while John was inside still. Ianto turned off the outside lights for dusk, moved furniture and prepared for wait as John moved low to the floor helping.

.

.

Jack parked the car up on the back road and ran through the woods towards the back of the house, keeping low as he pulled off his clothing to reveal the black stuff underneath and with dusk approaching they were almost out of time.

He entered the home and joined john on the floor as Ianto wandered around talking on the phone to the kids "Yeah. Daddy Jack and Uncle John are coming back in about an hour and then we will hunker down and eat something. You two do your homework OK?"

Ianto ended the call and settled at the table to wait, the two men on the floor also ready as they listened intently to any sighs of attack.

Nothing came.

All night.

They had known?

Jack was now sure that they had not only mics in the house but cameras… oh. Jack now whispered that they had tapped into their own camera feed, right? Ianto ignored the hissed conversation between John and Jack as he walked boldly to the window and looked across the street at the burned remains.

"Jack? If someone was to hide over there with infrared goggles, they could see the number of bodies in the house easily right?" Ianto asked.

"Sure" Jack hissed, "Why?"

"Someone is in the second story window with what looks like binoculars or goggles or something, they hid when I came to the window but I saw them all the same" Ianto tuned to face him, "So… he knew damned well what was happening."

"Clever" Jack laid on his back staring at the ceiling as John fiddled with his phone, sending a text. Jack rolled his head to look at him as John turned the screen so Jack could read it.

"Oooooo, really?" Jack chortled "A bit extreme?"

"Nah" John said as he hugged the phone to him with glee "I wanna see this go down."

Ianto was not sure what was happening but given the reaction from Jack he surmised the cavalry they had just called in might not exactly be top of the line… or legal.

John's grin confirming it as he wriggled on the floor with glee.

Ianto turned back to the window as he wondered what the hell was going to happen next.


	10. milk for the mustard

It was almost an hour later that it happened, the first signs of movement as someone entered the cul-de-sac, their car loud even if their headlights were off. Weird. Ianto then realized it was a scare tactic as the car stopped on the middle of the road and he glanced over at the house to see the figure back at the window, no doubt watching the vehicle as well.

Then the room across the way with the figure in the window lit up… as in … boom.

Ianto gaped as a concussion grenade went off, the man was thrown out the second story window to swan dive onto the grass. Ianto made a 'oof' noise in sympathy as that must have hurt. Fanny roared with glee as she launched herself at the closed front door, wiling it to open for her. Finally… she made a noise.

Jack and John leapt off the floor and ran outside as those in the car poured out to seize the man who was now crying out with pain. Jack ran towards them but Ianto had a feeling this was not the right move and he ran out the back door to flank the cul-de-sac, unaware that John was following him instead of Jack.

"Going somewhere?" a voice growled, the gun held high and John turned to look at the man with an open leer.

"Why… you offering?"

The man's gun waivered as he did not expect this response and he learned a beat too late that you never hesitate in battle as the Kraken barked, hitting him up under his armpit … the bullet flying into his chest and he grunted with shock as he turned to blink at the silent killer who had used John as bait, going down gracefully.

"Shit. You didn't even blink" John said with wonder.

"I don't have time to bleed" Ianto said in a deep drawl and it took John a second to realize Ianto was quoting from the Predator movie with a wide grin like he was insane.

"OK" John said to himself as he followed the man around the side of the house "I like him more each time he breathes."

Ianto ran along the side of the house, darting across the road beyond the main calamity in the street and John followed him to the burnt house, surprised to find it mostly intact despite the fire and Ianto started to search the house room by room, John following suit as they checked for someone else.

Finally finding the house clear they searched the backpack in the upstairs room for a tracking device or something, John then carrying it back to Ianto's house as Jack continued to make a loud stink in the main road, emergency crews now there a well.

By the time it all calmed down and they gave their statements of innocence and description of the car that had driven off after the 'gang thing' and the police had finally left, Ianto sat with a cup of strong tea. John was soo pulling the backpack out from behind the sofa where Ianto had flicked it quickly.

"Right… we have… night vision goggles….a gun….chewing tobacco, now that stuff is so gross… funny, you made a Predator reference and we have this….another little gun….look at this. A map of this house? Interesting, the kids rooms are marked…. They might think they inherited? Or were they going to take them as leverage maybe? Ah… another gin. Christ… is this a grenade?"

Jack leaned forward to look at it with John "Smoke bomb?"

"Why have a smoke bomb when you like to really set fire to stuff? John asked as he tapped the canister.

"Mustard gas" Ianto said calmly as he stared at it "They use those in riots, crowd control."

John tuned to look at Ianto with new respect then asked "yeah?"

"Never go to a peaceful demonstration without a carton of milk on your backpack, just in case it turns from a demonstration to a riot." Ianto advised then smiled as John pulled a carton of milk from the backpack with a flourish.

"OK, this is getting too real now" Jack said with anger "hang on… we have two choices here. We wait for the next stack or…"

"We move first" John settled at the table, the canister in his hand "What do you suggest?"

"Where are their letters… do they have an address on them?" Ianto rose to get some of the envelopes "If this belongs to them, maybe we need to return it."

John sat back and looked over at Jack "I love him."

"Me too" Jack friend back "Lots. Why he's mine!"

.

.

.

John stood outside the office for the Company, looking in through the windows with mild interest as a woman walked across the floor to slam a file on someone's desk, then yell about something that could not be heard outside.

Then a man emerged from an office to tell her to cut it out, John grinning as he recognized him as the one Ianto had managed to get clearly in the doorbell camera. John shifted and looked around like he was waiting for someone then glanced back inside to find another man there now. Ah. This one seemed to have silenced the floor as he emerged from the back room, his suit almost as posh as Ianto's.

John considered the plan to roll the canister into the building and instead he grinned as he retreated to make a call, a much better idea in mind now he knew their layout.

He really was going to enjoy this.


	11. rolling now

"You what?" Jack asked into the phone as he grimaced at Ianto. Ianto rose from his crouch to rub his nose and his gloved hand left a smear of soot. Never mind, he looked so damned sexy, like some sort of ninja killer.

"What's up?"

"John wants to try a different plan, he want to … well… mess with them a bit" Jack shrugged.

"Well… whatever flats his boat Cariad. I don't care we want their attention, if he gets it who cares how!" Ianto reached for a hammer as Jack nodded and agreed that a win is a win.

"Did you hear that? We just need another hour" Jack said finally then closed the call, rising from his own crouch to stretch his back and look around the house "Shame. Poor old girl."

"For a good cause" Ianto replied, the drill making it's whirr of complaint as Ianto set the hinges on the floor.

.

.

John entered the Company Office via the visitor entrance with a swagger, his boots clipping on the floor as he let his hips sway. He knew in the bomber jacket that his taut arse was soooo on display as he turned slowly to look around until he was sure the girl behind the counter had her eyes fixed firmly on his butt. Then he swung to her with a grin like he had just noticed her "hello there peaches. Is the Boss Man here?"

She reached for the phone and John made a small noise, holding a finger up like he was striking a point "Ah-ah-ah. Not Gormless in that office there. Mister Boss Man… of the suited persuasion. I have something that belongs to him."

"I am sorry, he is not available right now" she purred as John pouted, sucking in his cheeks so his cheekbones could cut a bitch.

"Pity. I have a one time, time sensitive offer that expires in exactly five minutes. If he doesn't want to play, he should not have rolled the dice sweet cheeks." John said with wide eyes, now popping a hip and letting the camera blinking in the corner of the room see his arse too.

She seemed to hesitate then she looked slightly to her left. John grinned as he knew he had seen a bloody Bluetooth earwig in her ear when he entered. She listened, then turned to him "He is unavailable but if you would care to leave something for him… I can make sure he gets it."

"Sure… sure. Well… this is from the Harkness-Jones Family, just a little… thanks for the other night." John said as he reached out, the hand from his pocket revealing the tear gas canister and he flicked the pin watching it fly up and out in a slow arc, her eyes following it as well and he then grinned as he gave silent thanks for the door to the back room being propped open still.

It was easy to roll the damned thing like a lawn bowl through the doorway into the back, room then run and quickly exit all while holding his breath, even if the eye watering thing started almost immediately. He found it so cute that Ianto called it Mustard Gas instead of Tear Gas. Jack had said he was an old soul, like he had lived before and the old man cardigans, the strange comments and cute references all showed what Jack meant. They were so suited to one another… from another era where a brass band played at a party and people waltzed a slow step to it. Where you ate crumpets and read the paper with freshly polished shoes. Never in your socks like a heathen.

Ianto was so sweet, so … old. John choked softly as the tear gas seemed to cling to him like a cheap cologne and he smiled… Ianto wore that too. Cologne. Smelt of coffee, chocolate and a musky deep earthy smell that went straight to your balls. He smelt divine. The Tear Gas?… Sooo worth the burn!

.

.

.

It had worked like a charm, the tree so shaken that the apes were falling out… not even pretending to hide themselves as they poured into the cul-de-sac, the two vehicles up on the main road carefully crashed to lure the emergency services away from the cul-de-sac should anyone call in the mayhem about to start. They thought they knew what they were doing, moving with military precision as they moved for the burnt out house like they had it all planned out.

Of course… these Americans had never known the twisted mind of a Welshman who had lived on the streets, who had learned to hide, booby-trap places to protect himself and was more than devious in his thinking. Also... Hoodlum Clan ties helped with his street education.

Even John was amazed with some of the things Ianto had thought of.

As the masked men entered the house a foot fall clicked the under floor trigger and inside the wall a soft ticking started, the man who started it stopping in his tracks to stare at the wall with surprise as three more men strode past him with purpose. Then one stopped and looked at his mate "What?"

"Do you hear that?" he asked stepping closer to the wall and releasing the second trigger, the click not heard by the men as the small thread broke, releasing the pendulum that lowered to click the button and the soft hiss of gas filled the space under the floor… well… as well as gas.

Eight men… John counted eight men in the house as Jack stood back behind the cul-de-sac on the highest point with his binoculars counting the six more out on the main road with the cars touching like a fender bender sitting around smiling so they could head off cavalry sent to save the Harkness-Jones family.

"It's all go" Jack said softly into the phone and Ianto grunted before hanging up, turning to the dog that sat watching him silently. He flicked his hand 'seek' and she flattened herself, sliding out the back door with glee as those years of training finally got a work out.

Oh yes, she would seek the baddies.

Her teeth gleaming in the failing light as Ianto took a deep breath and then pulled the mask down over his own face.

Showtime!


	12. darkness falls

Jack was moving through the trees, his breath light as he tried to keep his heart rate down in case of infrared goggles anywhere. Never underestimate the enemy. He saw movement to his left and had time to register it before dropping to the ground, rolling and firing at the same time. The man dropped like a stone, not a sound. Jack crawled over and frisked him, finding not only a phone but a Bluetooth earwig that he slid into his own ear as he checked the phone to make sure it was still open.

Yep.

Jack felt more than heard another person, looking up to find Ianto standing over the two of them on the ground, his gun raised as he swept and covered his partner.

God. Sexy. Even with the mask, Jack could see Ianto's frown and he sniggered to himself as he pushed off the ground and ran some more, followed by Ianto as John whistled softly out near the Franks house.

The lawn sprinklers stopped. Then, as agreed the men all dropped to the ground, placing their hands over their ears as the timer ran out, the little alarm clock started to ring in the wall and the gas ignited as the matches dragged over the flint.

The house exploded like it was made of matchsticks… matchsticks held together with spit. Like… epic as Owen would have said had he been allowed to be part of it. One of the few times Ianto was glad for the voice between the two as Owen would have been killed somehow at this point… that or out on the road running naked from the decoy group… or for some reason in one of Toshiko's dresses. Yeah… Ianto took the time to smile as he recalled that time he and Owen set fire to the lab that… not the time for this. Ianto rolled to his back, looking up at sky and smoke, satisfied from the counting in his head that debris would have done falling and as he had counted on, their house and property across the road was unscathed.

Then his dog bellowed a deep throaty roar that might remind one of a dinosaur, or dragon. Followed by a high pitched scream that had him rolling to look over past Jack who was on his knees, totally unaware that a man had been stalking him.

Myfanwy, you blinder.

"See?" Jack yelled as his ears rang "She likes balls! Fanny is a good name for her after all!"

Ianto made a motion over his head and Jack remembered what they were going, struck by the militarial motion Ianto made without a second thought. Jack knew later there would be questions about that, how he knew to do that.

John then ran past hooting like a maniac….sorry… I know he IS a maniac but it was more evident. Ianto then knew it made no difference if Owen was there or not as John was wearing the tight pants and bomber jacket still but instead of a mask like Jack and Ianto, he had a clown mask on.

Ianto and Jack shared a look then Ianto made a noise and flicked his hand, making the dog release her prey…ah… chew toy. John kicked the man in the head as he lay clutching his savaged parts.

Ianto rose and started to run as well, Jack rising to look at the two men laying prone, right. How many in the house? He turned and ran for the house as Ianto entered their own place to sweep with his dog, half hoping someone was stupid enough to… Ianto stooped moving as he looked at the piece of newspaper he had placed down, the wet footprint as 'someone' had run across the lawn that the sprinklers had so happily drenched for him before kickoff not only counted down the clock but helped tell him 'someone' wanted to play.

Ianto pointed with a flick of his hand and watched Fanny crawl up the stairs with her mouth open, her panting so soft it was unheard over the gunfire outside. Ianto did not even glance out, the storm covers over the windows made that impossible anyway. They were on there in case the house over the road blew too far. See? Jack hadn't believed him.

Ianto followed his dog up the stairs at a distance, watching her pause, and then turn left.

The master bedroom? Idiot, her room too.

.

.

.

John slammed into the first man who staggered from the remains of the Franks house, both of them flying back against the dwelling's foundations that were still solid despite the rest of the place being mere debris.

Jack ran past, into the remains and he double-tapped each person he found whether they were moving or not. The car that had sat at the end of the cul-de-sac beyond the last two houses behind the end house finally started its engine and purred out into the street, the large back door singing open to show it wss an older style ambulance. Think Ghost Busters without the swagger. The men who got out were dressed in black, sweeping with guns as they moved along the street and John stood with his hands up to show he was not going to argue. As they picked up the bodies and threw them in the back, moving slowly as a good clean-up crew does Jack finally exited the house and walked over to John who was looking around with mild interest.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"where's the Eye Candy"

The scream started in the house that suddenly lit up with lights as Ianto keyed the breaker switch with his phone and Jack grinned as he and John walked calmly across the road to see what Ianto was up to.

Sounds like it was messy.


	13. clean up crews

Ianto had followed Fanny into the bedroom and watched as she angled herself for maximum impact before launching herself from a crouch into the intruder's back.

Ianto had expected her to go for the crotch or even the butt cheek but to his surprise she landed on the man's upper back, hooking his shoulders with her claws as she forced him forward onto the bed and latched onto the man's neck from behind. She was angry.

"Shit" Ianto said out loud as the man started to squeal like a stuck pug, writhing around as she readjusted her grip and her growling started.

"I would remain still if I were you" Ianto finally said "You are just pissing her off now."

The man obeyed.

"Ianto?"

"Bedroom Cariad"

Jack and John entered. John immediately reached for his gun but Ianto shook his head kneeling to the man's head "Listen to me and listen hard. You know the thing about fables and those warning stories you tell children to make them eat their vegetables? That one where the moral is 'do as you are told or the bogeyman will get you' stories?"

The man went to nod his head and yelped as she snarled then he looked at Ianto with wide eyes.

"Blink once for yes, twice for no."

Blink.

"Right… the only way those stores ever got told ws by a survivor. Only one let alive, left to tell the tale, give the warning to others to stay away, don't do that…don't fuck up like we did kinda thing, ya know? Don't wake the Bwystfil."

Again the man blinked.

"So...you seem to be the last man standing… or… laying… so… you get to tell the tale. You get to go back and tell those you work for that we will not take this insult lightly and next time you get the Bwystfil to look in your direction I will smite you all. OK?" Ianto said in his soft voice, never snarling or sounding rude. "So… let' do this in an amicable way and you get to be the storyteller."

Ianto clicked his fingers and Fanny released, scooting off the bed to sit like a good girl.

John seized the moaning man, dragging him from the room and Ianto sighed "that duvet has to go, that blood is not going to come out of the down feathers."

Jack grabbed the covet, yanking if off and following John as Ianto settled on the bed to ponder which back-up cover he wanted on the bed. Yes… so he had more than one. This IS Ianto.

.

.

The vehicle rumbled backwards up the alleyway and stopped. Men got out and started dragging bodies out to pile up at the back steps to the Company Office, John standing to pee on the doorstep with open glee as the others shook their heads.

The one allowed to live was tied in the coverlet, his head loose so he did not suffocate but hogtied so he would not get out by himself, left to lay on the bodies of his friends until he would be discovered the next morning by those opening up the office.

"Remember" Jack whispered as he patted the terrified man's cheek "Next time we don't have to leave anyone behind, you all have the story already right? Bwystfil will not have to be kind."

The man nodded enthusiastically even as his neck screamed with pain from the motion. Jack patted him one more time then rose and climbed into the back of the ambulance, sitting opposite John to grin as they took off.

A good night's work.

.

.

"I don't' know what happened, I was sure the gas was off" Ianto told the emergency crew that had finally arrived to check out the blown-up house. "I hope some homeless person did not turn it on… so many leaks."

"Well… not much left now" the Fire Chief said with a shake of his head. "Great bones, still got her internal structure intact."

"Well… you know… maybe it is best to let the old girl go gracefully. Wanna burn it down as an exercise? You know, I own it so… set up some fake bodies, burn it down and then see what you can see." Ianto shrugged.

"I will ask the medical examiner if they have some bodies that were donated and I will see what we can do. The DNA…"

"Oh no, sorry. Not real bodies, I … my children will never sleep knowing people burned over there even if they were dead, their parents were murdered last year. Can't you use fake ones? Mannequins? Or pig carcasses or something?" Ianto said with his hand flapping with horror at the very idea.

"Well… we can do a sweep and save instead" the man finally agreed and Ianto relaxed as he knew the place would burn down, hiding the evidence of all those blood stains and it owed be done in fill view of the authorities.

By the time Jack and John got back the place was already ablaze, the blood still wet inside but the accelerant the fire service had spread around in the evening air would mask that anyway. As men ran up and down the remains of the stairs their boots would pick up blood but the hoses soon washed it away.

A perfect crime.


	14. putting out fires... with gasoline

The place had been quiet, no sign of the Company or any backlash and Jack ws sure it was finally over as he and John calmly pulled out remaining booby traps about the place as they talked about taking the kids for their stinky little dog.

Ianto knew it was a rouse to try and get him involved in the banter but he still felt uneasy. That Company Man had not been there, the one who murdered Missus Franks and probably the same one who pulled the trigger on Rhiannon was not there that night. Ianto had gone over and over it in his mind and although both of the giggling men assured him there were no loose ends, Ianto knew better. Don't kid a kidder. Ianto was no fool and his memory was never wrong. That face was etched into the back of his skull and had he seen him, that death would have been enjoyable. No… Ianto knew the last swing of the axe was yet to happen.

"The Demo Crew are coming this afternoon to clear away the last of the debris from the burn site" John called out from up ladder as he replaced a fake smoke alarm for a real one, the camera inside it deactivated long before Ianto had wanted it done. At least those extra cameras Ianto had placed about had not been found by John… Ianto was going to keep them there a little longer… for his own comfort level.

Ianto grunted and watched Jack head out to collect the kids, determined to get them home and resuming a normal life. He was right. This had to end. Ianto knew it. He told John he was heading over to the building site to check there were not last minute flare ups as the embers from the fire had burned for longer than expected and the place was mostly ash and charred wood now.

Ianto sat and pulled on his thick hiking boots, ones he liked for the thick hard sole that could even tread on volcanic rock without harm. Heavy, but they did the job. Next, he shrugged off his jacket and started to roll up his sleeves, letting the roll finish before his elbow, the blade he already had on his upper arm hidden. His tie found a hook along with the jacket as he called out to John "Heading across to check for hot spots with the watering can."

John raised a hand to show he heard him and resumed pulling at wires.

Good.

Ianto patted the pockets of the cargo pants he had pulled on that morning, satisfied that everything was there then he lazily waved to Jack as he drove past in the SUV, exiting the cul-de-sac and Jack grinned as he blew a kiss.

Ianto had closed the door gently on the dog, knowing she wanted to go with him but the hot embers were not good on her pads and really… this was not her fight. Not this one. It was personal, those balls were his to tear off.

Ianto walked confidently across the road with a bright green watering can, humming like it was no big deal and he entered the site to walk quietly around pouring water here and there even if there were no embers left. He put on a good show as was his intent … kneel and poke about with a stick like a stupid ape…

footfalls. So quiet, almost not there but Ianto heard the whisper of fabric as the man approached at speed, rising as he spun to meet him and the Man had moments to register his miscalculation as Ianto pivoted on his heel, bringing his foot up and that heavy boot clipped the Man under his chin sending him flying back into the ash.

"Finally… there you are motherfucker!"

.

.

John was halfway down the ladder, wires in one hand humming as he glanced out the large bay windows to see Ianto dancing in the ashes, the swirl of ash in the whirlwind he was creating. John dropped the wires as he saw a boot come down on the Man who had covered his head weakly.

"Fuck me" John said softly. "beautiful!"

.

.

Ianto was on a roll, the blade now extracted from the sheath tied to his bicep and he drove it into the man's chest with a roar of rage, the man crying out as he tried desperately to fight for his life. Ianto was not your average fighter… no… he was a street fighter from the school of hard-knocks that threw everything into it, his face one of such open hatred that it could curdle milk on its own if he so desired.

The man managed to get to his hands and knees, seizing Ianto's ankle as he kicked him again, pulling Ianto into the ash and they rolled as they struggled, John still watching from the ladder with stunned inaction.

Ianto had the hilt of the blade in his hand, twisting as the Man roared with rage, the pain so intense as he snarled to Ianto "You missed my heart!"

Ianto grinned "what made you think I was aiming for that?"

The Man struggled under him as Ianto put his full weight on the blade and the Man felt something inside him…pop… and he stared at Ianto with confusion as Ianto grinned down at him, blood on his teeth from a split lip.

The man's hands were clasped over Ianto's with the blood making them slip, the small signet ring on his left hand glinting as the ruby matched the rest of his hand. He couldn't move. The Man tried to kick but… nothing worked. He stared up at the bogeyman who now looked like something from a horror movie covered in ash, blood and glee.

"Something wrong sweetie?" Ianto whispered as he leaned over to reach the Man's ear, his entire weight against the hilt, both of them hearing the grinding of the blade into spine.

The Man grunted with confusion.

Ianto then pulled back and looked him dead in the eye as he reached into a pocket of his pants, revealing the Kraken and he placed it ever so calmly up the left nostril of the Man, and then he fired.

The man screamed as his nose exploded, the bullet creasing his forehead as it flew up away from the trajectory he had thought it might. Ianto was not finished though … no. he had no intention of making this easy.

He slid the gun now to the area he wanted the most, the Man's body unable to respond but he could feel it. He could feel the pressure about his crotch as Ianto leaned in again.

"Life for a life" Ianto said gently "My sister Rhiannon. My brother-in-law Gray. Frankie. Life for a life, you took three that meant something to me so… three for you?"

The Man stopped trying to struggle, trying to look for help as he stared at Ianto with open confusion.

"Leftie, rightie and wee man" Ianto giggled "I don't mean your hands… cute ring by the way… I mean your tackle Or do you call them meat and two veg? Tell me… what nickname do you have for your dick. Because I have one for it… fodder."

Ianto fired until the gun clicked on an empty chamber, the man convulsing as he died under him and finally Ianto rose to look down at the ash that covered them both.

"Ashes to ashes" he said calmly as he reached down and pulled the knife out with a savage twist that made one leg twitch uncontrollably.


	15. pinky swear

Jack was almost ten minutes into his car drive when the clothing Ianto had been wearing flashed into his mind and he slammed on the brakes. Hang on... where did he get those pants? Jack sat on the side of the road going over the clothing, the swagger and calm smile on the face of his lover, then with a savage snarl he roared back onto the road, swinging into traffic without a second thought to do a u-turn and drive back towards home.

He entered the Cul-de-sac and was relieved to find everything in order, Ianto and John digging in the corner of the garden of the Franks place. He got out and walked over "Hey babe. Forgot to ask if we needed anything from the store while I was out."

Ianto turned to face him and Jack was surprised to see the ash and …blood? Ianto sighed and looked around then said softly "A loose end came our way and I tidied it up. Too loose and too bold to dump, one best never be unravelled. So… we buried it here where I will have the concrete poured for the garden shed."

Jack looked at John who was also not speaking about it, patting down the earth with a look of satisfaction.

"I will take a quick shower and change, and then we will go get the kids together. Maybe… maybe visit the shelter for that dog and get some flowers, go visit the graves? Let the kids pay respects and tell them about the dog?" Ianto said as he held out his hand for Jack to go with him across the road, Jack glancing back to see John casually open a wallet and look inside it before sliding it into his own pocket.

"Ianto?"

"The Man will not be at our door again Cariad" Ianto said softly as he stopped in the middle of the road to kiss him "We are done now."

Finally Jack got it, looking back with alarm "He came… I mean… are you OK?"

"You know that song? When the man comes around? Well… a man came around thinking he was all that and a packet of crisps only to learn the hard way that sometimes there are different kinds of men in the world."

"That word you used … Bwystfil. What does it mean?" Jack asked as they resumed walking sedately.

"Monster. It is Welsh for monster. Like… a Welsh bogeyman I guess" Ianto grinned as Jack motioned for him to enter the house first "don't fuck with the wrong man."

"Oh honey, you are all kinds of the right man for me" Jack laughed as he slapped Ianto's arse and they headed inside, the plume of ash the smack raised lingering in the air as the door closed firmly.

John hummed as he visualized his last visit to the Company.

.

.

The office was muted, as if someone turned the sound off and John knew it was him as he strode across the floor, the only sound apart from his soft hum was the shish of the door closing the outside world off.

"Hello gorgeous. That Boss still unavailable? Perhaps he needs more… incentive to talk?" John asked calmly "I would have thought Parlay would be a good idea."

The Suit appeared as if by magic, clearly had been standing just beside the door listening. John smiled as he leaned on the table, the wallet under his hand as he looked over at the Suit "So… we left our calling card the other night for you… in reply to your own. I see that it was not enough as you felt the need to press home your point of view."

The Suit stared at John, and then let his eyes slide down to the wallet. John then added "Oh yeah… Bwystfil sent this for you. Apparently he is hungry and will consume all you send from now on, no returns, no refunds. No backsies."

John lifted his hand from the wallet, the leather fold raised slightly and as John turned his back on the Suit to walk towards the door the Suit lifted the top fold of the wallet to look down at what was in it.

The pinkie ring with the little signet ring was nestled in the fold neatly. The Suit made a noise of dismay as John turned to look back at him and said calmly "Bwystfil did warn you that day you knocked at his dwelling entrance. He eats what he kills. That last morsel though… had a pip."

God, he loves this place. This man Jack found himself is sooo damned funny with his soft instruction and firm hand… like being back in the Firm again with a handler capable of smacking him off a chair while praising him.

Bwystfil might be the Welsh word for monster but in John's brain it also meant Eye Candy now.

Jack really had finally settled down… no not settled. A man like Bwystfil? You do not 'settle' for him at all. You thank god he sees you as a splash of colour in a world of grey ash.

Yeah.

John decided to stick around for a while.


	16. done and dusted

"That's terrible Detective" Ianto purred as he placed the plate of food down on the coffee table and several hands shot out with glee, the food a firm favorite around here.

"I am sorry to say Doctor, we may never fully unravel those behind this" the Detective said around a mouthful of buttered loaf and then he groaned, closing his eyes to savor it.

"Well… I can assure you Detective, I know you did the best you could with the available resources. I do not fault you one bit there. These… scum… move in a different world and it is one not many can dip a toe on without losing the entire limb" Ianto said with a soft sigh "you did your best and that is all I could have hoped for."

"Well… at least these kids are out of the danger zone. Last I heard though the jungle drums… this place is off limits. Apparently the house over the road had some significance or something, the old lay that lived there died right?" the Detective hooked a thumb and Ianto nodded silently as the man's colleagues stared at him with horror as they knew full well she had been murdered, the idiot continued "Well... after the sad house fire, apparently… don't quote me but I have heard from three different sources… this entire cul-de-sac is …well…silly… haunted. A bogeyman of some sort."

"As if!" Ianto snorted with amusement "Only scary thing around here is me if Jack doesn't wipe his feet!"

General laughter filled the room and John sat back marveling with the way Ianto was handling these badges, the coy looks, good food and open faced… bold faced… lying was such a breath of fresh air. John now saw how much the death of his sister had hurt him, shaken him so much to lose sight of his own majesty for a moment but now… he had regained his soul with the imbibing of others.

Like a Vampyre.

Jack glanced over to find John sitting there on the high stool at the kitchen bench grinning like a loon, staring into space. He shrugged and went back to listening to Ianto shmooze the cops.

"You know Doctor… this slice is amazingly moist!" one of the other detectives finally spoke after a mouthful of coffee that was just right.

"Pear and Ginger loaf. Can't abide dates me!" Ianto smiled softly "This is a nice summer slice with a hint of spice, nice for the new year to let go of the winter warmth. Also a nice autumn one to welcome those spices back with the first of the pumpkins."

"God it's nice. I'll have to tell my mom about this, had no idea these two went together so well" one said "Any chance of the recipe?"

"Ah… afraid not." Ianto winked happily "If I give you that… I may have to kill you!"

John choked on his coffee, turning to the sink as he shuddered with mirth.

_Might have to kill them._

God, he is a hoot.

"A Bwystfil. Ever heard of that?" one of the older men spoke, one who had watched things quietly and Ianto knew he was the shrewd one, most likely to put two and two together.

"Yes of course. Google it, Welsh monster or bogeyman.. troll or whatever. Certainly NOT a ghost" Ianto laughed with a flap of his hand "God … that is an old term. I bet someone googled Welsh monster and that was one of the words to come up so they went with it. After all… we could call this place a lair, with the scorched earth over there and us technically the last house standing."

"Indeed… the other two houses not yet demolished are going to be sold I hear" one of the others spoke "Now the … contraction of whatever… is not going forward."

"Hmmmmm, might look at that" Ianto said softly, glancing at John before adding "I can think of one or two neighbours I wouldn't mind around me."

Oh?

John was touched. Wait… he DID like that one with the scary old attic, like something out of a horror movie complete with a belfry for bats… he COULD live there. Hmmm. Ianto is right… best make one more visit to that place… for luck.

John was unaware how large his grin was until Jack gave him a funny look and he schooled his features before saying "What. Just thinking it's time I was on the property ladder ya know!"

A faint bark made everyone turn as Myfanwy lumbered through the room followed by a small terrier and something that looked like a mop had sex with a rat.

"What the fuck was that" someone spluttered.

Jack laughed softly as he looked at Ianto's mouth drawn in. Yes, Ianto had said much the same as Micha had pointed with glee at 'her' doggie in the cage.

"I believe the term is a Shit-poo" Jack sad with a straight face, "Still a puppy, will grown to be a fluffy, curly sort of lap dog. Not usually that small or weird looking… he is the runt of the litter. They are expensive but he was left at a pound as he is clearly…well… deranged."

"I think the name is what finalized it for the kids" Ianto sighed theatrically as the little fuzzle thing ran back through, this time panting heavily as Ianto yelled "MICHA YOUR SHITTER IS OVERHEATING!"

The roars of mirth filing the house made everything so much better as Ianto misled and calmly popped more food into some snap lock bags for the long drive back to the precinct. All the officers and detectives were pleased with the haul, once again praising Ianto and his good manners.

Ianto waved as the convoy of vehicles took off and then turned to look at the two houses down the street. Yes, one for John and maybe… maybe Tosh and Owen can finally get their shit together to emigrate too?

Or just as a guest house for when they visit… Jack's other family members could use it too.

Yes.

John saw the slight nod and pulled on his jacket to go fire up the Harley Davison in the garage that Ianto would let him borrow.

Yeah.

Ianto had ALL the good stuff.

.

.

.

And so ends this segment … thanks for reading. xx


End file.
